cinnamon_cookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Cave of Wonder 2017
Digimon/S.C.S Inspired: So you have your partner, who’s a creature of some sort, with a relation to you like a zanpakuto spirit. The main character’s name is ‘Ryoku’ and they are going to be given their own partner. However, the way in which someone receives their partner, is by giving them a catalyst, a crystal egg, that will reflect upon the user, to give form to their partner(s). The main premise of this comic will be the phrases: ‘No-one is born equal’ and ‘No matter how good you are, there’s always someone better.’ So, a few things to mention, is that having a catalyst makes you a target for gangs. 09/07/2016: All i remember is some high tech survival thing, like subnautica, except on land and with people around. Anyway, the scenery is a lot like thornwood. This dream involved me a few people whom are part of the colony in this new land. And I had made my own 'house' and had a roomie I think, but they were...unstable. And in this colony, it was carved into a mountain, like with metal tunnels going through from place to place....and I remember that everything for miles was wintery there were frozen waterfalls, and the only way to get water was to break ice chunks out of the lakes and ponds, and letting them melt. Trippy shadow creatures and corpsicles lurked around outside of the colony. Elocartra?: Had a weird dream, saw an inscription on a wall that read: Elocartra. It was a pretty cool dream though. All the good stuff was in it. 20/12/16: The dream is strangely simple, just a visit to someone's house, then (assuming this person is a friend) some asshat walks in and starts acting all high and mighty on them then when they notice me, they’re looking at me as if I’m staring at him for no proper reason. I talk to him in only a way I could saying:”If you don’t leave him and her alone, I’ll put you down these stairs and beating the shit outta you at the bottom, understand?” He only lets out a “Hmph” before leaving. I see if these people are ok, they are roughed up, but they’re slightly shaken so I suggest the three of us go for a nice relaxing walk, which we do. However the guy is worried, goes to check on something and says it will take a while. So me and this girl continue to walk ‘round some more. She decides to give me her phone number, but this is where things get critical and weird.As I said this gets critically weird. So for an unknown reason this girl tries to give me her number, but both of our phones fuck up really bad, like they go into other languages and fonts for fuck’s sake. Then this girl’s actions change drastically as well as her running so fucking fast it’s unreal. And somehow not only I manage to keep up with her, but so do a few other people, and they ask why she’s running, as I jump onto and off a dried up tree. I tell what happened with the phones, they all slow down and stop.Then I reach some freshly abandoned place, I look for this girl, end up in this little indent, and two baseball-wielding fucknuggets show and try to assert some authority. They both end up running away, one with splinters of a baseball bat in his eye and face, the other with a chunk missing from his arm and a fist indent in his neck. >:) But then the girl is behind me and saw what I did and freaking out. The end 19/02/17: A dream where a slime-based doppelganger, assumes the life of one of Xin’s members almost flawlessly. Except for one person noticing the ever so subtle differences because of their extensive time shared between the person. The person aware of this decides to confront the imposter directly but only to be stopped and scolded by the others. In realizing that this person is aware of their deception, they try to snuff them out, only to be found out by Aiko and subsequently eviscerated. 09/03/17, Subject to paradox: A dream where I hear some weird tune then get warped into some other world, where the differences aren’t noticeable to the untrained eye. When I first arrive there I land in a field of flowers (which ruined them btw) I get discovered by some woman who asks how I’m there in the first place, I respond that I don’t have a clue. She then offers to take me to the local medical practice to get me cleaned up, I agree and we take a stroll down the road. However this world’s differences of things like social structure, immediately puts me in ‘harms’ way. A bunch of little shits start throwing small stones at me saiyan ‘Who the fuck is he?’ they then start antagonising the woman as well asking if they found me in the trash by the looks of me. To which I turn around and say ‘watch your fuckin’ mouth.’ To which they reply ‘get fucked dickhead’ and start pelting’ me with stones, they are around 15/16 so I just go fisticuffs with ‘em and win/push them back. They then call in their bosses, who’re adept fighters but not before one of the schmucks try to pull a knife on me, only for me to catch it by the guard and punch the little shit away from it, and knocking them down. These bosses show up and start a ruckus with me, asking what my problem is, me simply response in the implicated I was pulled out of rubbish/have low value, they both say ‘so?’ you could have just ignored them and not have the shit beaten out of you. To which I ask ‘who the fuck’s beating me up, I stomped all these little shits, even the one with knife.’ one throws a punch and hits me straight in da face. To which invitation I start a full on street-fight with these schmucks, both try to fight me at once, to which extent I stab one of them between the fingers. And the other in the shoulder, then rough ‘em up. The girl that found me, is surprised by un-hesitant nature to fight but is thankful for it saying ‘because of the way things are’ upon questioning the girl says that it will be explained at the medic centre. After a rinse and patch up, I find that your status, is equivalent to your abilities as a warrior, after this I woke up from the dream. 28/03/17: In short, my world is under threat and for some reason is a reality warper. There are several extinction meteors approaching the planet, so I just warps into the avatar universe and into the sunken library. Where upon being greeted by the owl and asked how a human got into the library, I kind of be like whoa don’t bunch me together with the humans of your reality. Confused and intrigued the owl asks several questions, and asks for something to use the library. I make a sphere that contains information about other known realities. The owl happily accepted it, and then for some fucking reason I just absorb the fucking knowledge of every single book and entity in the whole library. Then upon the owl questioning what I did, I state the aforementioned action, to which the owl questions how I accomplish this to which I reveal a third red marking of an eye in the centre of my forehead, before teleporting out of the library and avatar reality without warning, the dream ends there. 15/04/17 A fever dream: A get an eye in the sky view of a person sharing some of my traits walk into a room...that’s filled with other A to C rank perverts (smh). Anyway this guy is givin no facks at what is to be seen. Hell, the highest rank perv there is a masochist and she gives him a warm welcome,a brief of what the place is. Upon sitting down the chair this guy sits in, takes his clothes right off him, infuriating him resulting in masochist girl, revealing she’s a masochist and says it’s okay for him to take out his rage on her, the guy goes zero chill and makes the masochist run like a faucet and need the restroom if ya catch my drift. I digress, the array of people in the room are diverse. One of them even being a porn artist in the middle of making a commission! XD Now, every computer optimizes itself to it’s user so of course, the computer turns to a screen filled with hitmarkers, dank kush, lit blunts, mountain dew and memes, on the whim that the computer is now a sarcastic little shit. Some time passes, Idk what went down, next thing I know an old lion-turtle-man says I have the look of someone he knows, or something like that. Next thing I know the guy i’m anchored to is back in the previous room and the masochist from before is thanking him for his previous endeavor of burning out her masochism, for a given time at least, she’s hugging the guy and making sure he knows he did good, by shoving her boobs in his face ffs. 11/6/17 A time based axis:This is in a somewhat tropical resort sort of area: Initially it’s just me, I notice a girl so I get out my wintery-cover themed drawing pad and doodle her, I then approach this girl (5ft 8”, black hair, tan skin tone, slightly modest curvature, very much like zinnia but a more a darker skin tone and longer hair, same style though) I show the doodle I did of her, she herself was on her own too, she likes what I drew very much - the dream shoots to it’s second half In this second half, still in a resort lookin’ place, it’s got a watery themed and sense to it like it did before. Time seems to have passed and the gal and I seem to be in some sort of formal relationship, can’t tell what though. I’m now in a different room with the same girl, I can’t remember her name, in this room are more people, the walls are high but the room is 25mx25m at most. Then there’s sharla, who sees me with the girl and gets to know her but almost seems to be keeping away away from me by keeping her in conversation. (Idk m8, it’s my dream where I can sense things much easier that the real world no clue why I sense that behaviour) Anyway someone in the centre says something then all of get up with what look like blunt scissors, and the person says somethin’ like “Draw them to the person to cut at them (emotional context)“, but upon someone, who seems familiar, drawing them to me the object shatters into bits, then several others try using their objects on me all of said objects break, the people then all back away in what seems shock, fear, panic or something else. However, sharla and this girl both look over and give a smile of both relief and one that also says ‘only he would do that’ but that’s where things fade to white and the dream ends. (Again, my dream I can freely be me and be as hypersensitive as I actually am rather than keepin myself dull so I don’t get overwhelmed by sensory information.) ' ' 19/6/17:A dream in a school ooo anxiety dream breh. Anyway, the teachers call all the students to the gym and say there’s some sort of terror attack or some shit and there are table all over the place so at least you can but your bags on the table and sleep but not me, nah I have some cans of beer. Buuut upon cracking open a cold one with the boys, I notice the teachers are doing strange gestures to any students that they speak to that seems to put ‘em into obedience or some shit. So anyone that tries to leave gets put under so they’ll stay and calm the fuck down. Now, since this is me of course when I approach one of the teachers on wtaf they’re doing, the try and ‘tag’ me but ofc it’s my dream so it doesn’t work, somehow. Anyway five of the teachers at once try to tag me only to a slightly fuzzling effectiveness. Anyway upon realizing I’d cost a lot of time to pin down, I’m sent the main lobby of the school where this sleepy girl is sitting across from me. Anyway, seeing as how they’re ruffling my feathers I think ‘Well fuck you guys then, imma wreck your shit.’ To which I go up against a teacher and just whack ‘em with the chair, the best part being the sleepy girl is no longer sleepy. She’s now woke af, after I smack the teacher unconscious it seems anyone who’s been tagged by them is re-awakened to their senses. But are quickly re-done by nearby teachers, though me ‘n this sleepy girl are out of this loop ‘cause we’re in the lobby. We then grab the intercom and shout out their bullshit to get everyone to skidaddle tf out there. And that’s where the dream ends. 18/08/17: First off because of erika’s posting of a foxy plush, a dream about a cracked out version of fnaf, a candy ver. of fnaf. At least the security guard was there to tell you not to touch the animatronics. Which I disobeyed, to which I found out that the animatronics are candified, I eat their stupid faces from grabbing and trying to eat me. 18/08/17 Second dream: Involving the loli for Elocartra, the dream basically tells of her backstory, and why she becomes attached to Xero in the first place. The first opener for this being her walking in on Xero being naked in the bathroom about to step into the bath. Xero was none too bothered since he’d already been seen like this by both his female familiars. And the loli had never seen anyone unclothed before. Anyway she’s super embarrassed, Thundra is jealous that the loli saw Xero naked since Thundra is overly-attached. Things snowball into Xero and the loli spending surplus amounts of time together so she’s comfortable being around Xero again. This however opens up the door of her becoming deeply infatuated with Zero which is detrimental to Xero and Thundra’s relationship of their already berserk fused state. ' ' 25/08/17 Demon house: Ok this dream, pretty cool and interesting. First thing I can remember is being drawn into a house in a busy vending street, promising something or other as a reward maybe a wish. Once I enter this house there are familiar faces with me, despite me and one smol red-headed succubus lookin girl entering. The interior is lush, it has an atmosphere of trying to look cozy, but being iced cold. Anyway, the familiar faces with me are my memories of people close to me or who’ve been intently remembered by me for good or bad. Upon seeing the mystical bullshitery unfold in front of me, I decide and straight up say “NOPE, I’M uut” but upon trying to go back out the way I came in I find a tall, crimson-skinned armoured fem guard at the door. After a moment’s pause, I say “What do I gotta do to you, to make you move?” “Hmm? Ain’t that a bit too cocky?” “I want out, and you’re in my way of that” starts to become electrically charged “Keh, well you’re already on the right track to leave, but it’ll be a long time befor--” “Do I gotta fuck you or something? Is that it?” …the room is silent… “Wow, cocky was an understatement of the century...no what you’ve got to do, is goes through that door and find your way back out through doing a specific task which our vampiric little shit will explain further.” The gothic lolita, explains this is basically a trial of resolve and character, for an unspecified reward, you’ll have to avoid becoming the demons within you or something/someone you hate. Anyway, the way I walked in turns out to be the 1st floor, so I walk downstairs and I’m then quickly pushed through the door into what seems to be the street I was previously in before entering the strange house. Except with the light being lanterns with strange markings on them, light in a red hue. The first trial commences, I take a seat, but then the vampiric girl shows up poofs in a bag of pills, that forcibly show your inner rage. I initially refuse this, but upon asking if I’m afraid of what’ll be awakened, the vamp girl quickly shoves it into the back of my mouth, as a reflex I swallow it, the bag reads, first you’ll feel super unsure of anything and everything, then whatever emotion the pill is named will make that emotion show, to test you if you can live above your demons or if you’re no better than them. Then I woke up. 29/08/17: So, this shit starts with me arriving at the school-ass lookin building, but I don’t go inside no, there’s a table ‘n shit outside. Or it’s actual room that just looks like it’s outside...anyway, time passes and suddenly what seems to be a woman also appears...matching Sophie’s appearance, tall lookin to be 6ft, brown hair, brown eyes the whole lot... (;-;) then she’s even in the same damn bed as me, I think I might’ve hugged up to her, or they hugged up to me IDK maybe it was cold in the room. Then it somehow turns to the next day, I believe I saw some fierce doggos attack a guy...and then the dudes responsible kinda saw me. Later it came to me slowly moving away from them over some low-fence gardens, there were kids around but, none who could recognize what was going on. Eventually, these people find me, punch my front teeth in, but still wanna do more, I make it into the street, because I spotted an ambulance...they turned out to be off hours, but seeing the state I was in took me to hospital anyway. Things then shift back to that room that looked like it was outside, I got some papers that had some sort of positive meaning as if I’d passed a test or something...the dream ends, I wake up depressed af, probably because it looked as the moment I got those papers, it meant the end of the time between me and her. 29/08/17 Idea: A 3-way race split between humans via genetic coding, of solar chargers - people with plant DNA/biology so that can then gain energy directly through sunlight rather than just food, as well a greater vitality overall, from greater human disease immunity, they’re designated as Rosians. Then there are those who’re augmented towards living in water for prolonged periods of time or permanently. 13/09/17: There’s some two-mouthed creature tearing around, and it gets these two dudes, one of which has a recently discovered time-jumping ability, this creature manages to get the time-jumper off guard, immobilize his ability on contact and it’s second mouth opens from the top of its head, it leans forward and steals the dudes ability. Having already knocked out the other dude, the time-jumper is also knocked out from the shock of having his ability stolen like that. In a fit of rage, after coming too and the creature is long gone, the person with the time-jump ability and in doing so and the other person (who I feel as if is me) grab onto the timer’s arm to calm him down, they’re both warped back in time. It leads to them remembering a co-worker’s story about how two mysterious men helped her as child to overcome a critical illness. They then find that their child version of their co-worker won’t take medicine directly so the two work with her parent-figure to put the needed medicine in her food and water, until she recovers. Upon such time one of the co-workers calls her by her current nickname, which is how it stuck with her and became her nickname in the first place. Just before leaving the secondary person that’s probably supposed to be me, says a phrase and tells her to remember it. The two are then warped out via the time-jumper’s new-found power, they are nearby their co-workers house, it’s late-ish but they knock and she answers, you see a vague sense of familiarity sparkle in her eyes. Once the two get in they start with “You won’t believe what we encountered and happened to us” they tell everything that happened but their co-workers doesn’t believe them. The second guy then says the phrase, her jaw drops, she bolts up and jumps over their table and hugs them both. She mutters “Y-you bastards...it was you two all this time..” and begins to cry a bit. It’s then revealed their female co-worker had a crush on one of the dudes from childhood for saving her from the illness. Also that the creature they escaped from is deadly, but has no brain or organs or muscles, it’s a consciousness and made from thorned vines with a head taken from it’s first victim that rotten ad became taken over with the vines. ‘think xenomorph, made from thorned vines and a dog skull, that goes around draining the mystical abilities of whoever, traversing through the sewers’ 29/09/17: From what I can tell I’m working for these two women, and both are attracted to my, in this case very masculine body, so they in this instance try and act like zombies or something buuut I get behind one of ‘em and use a ice slash then fire slash on one of their necks. They then stop their prank and let on what happened, I then focus and glow yellow/golden and focus it on my hand to heal the injury I caused on one of their necks. However, since I summoned my Ki my shirt burst off, causing the non-injured one to faint and have a classical nosebleed, whilst I cradle the other one, to heal her. Of course, she wakes up and is drooling at the fact that I’m cradling her up against my body. Then the other one wakes up jealous the both squabble the one i’m holding grabs onto me and wraps her legs around me, upon finding out their plan, I get mad and laugh then say SURE THEN FUCK ME, BUT ONLY IF YOU CAN HOLD ON! Upon which point, I start to arouse the woman now wrapped around me, and even say “Scream into my back if you need to~” Upon which I basically start rubbing her boobs ‘n her pussy (through panties first) until she has an orgasm and loosens her grip around me. I then give the fiercest gaze to the other woman and say “Don’t fuck with me” to which the dream ends. 07/10/17: Me, my mum and my brother head somewhere, we go to this hotel with a pub below it. After checking out all the stuff inside the room and me washing, I go downstairs to the pub to chill. But an asshat from my secondary school is there and he’s more of an asshole than I remember. Anyway, it somehow turns into a disagreement, then a fight and pulls out the tiniest switch-blade. And being me just to show off, I physically block it with one finger and give a disappointing glare. I then yank the toothpick out of his hand and stab him with it in the hand. (XD) Then bust his ass up and throw his ass sliding across the floor, but to my surprise no one gives a fuck. I figure something’s up so I go out to the front and try to relax, buuut some tough-ass girl comes along all pissy at me, sayin the guy I knocked out is a part of some fuckin club or something for brawlin. I tell her so what, he started on me when we disagreed on something, she challenges me to a fight, I try and decline she then throws a punch, I dodge she punches the wall. Pulls back in pain she’s even more pissed so I subdue her without throwing a punch but merely blocking and redirecting her punches. Eventually she gets too tired to fight, so I just forehead flick her into my chair and walk back inside. Seconds later a dude comes in edged at me, sits down next to me asking what the hell’s my problem, attacking those brawler members I tell him straight what happened, he actually understands it and states that he won’t fight me, but the other brawlers will. Of course some tough lookin motherfuckin omes in from the other part of the bar lookin pissed at me then gives an earful to the guy next to me as to why he didn’t attack me to wear me down a bit. This dude we’ll call adam, says that it’s clear he couldn’t beat me brute strength or wits. So now, this turns to a fight between me and this lean son of a bitch, we fightin, but as the fight goes on he gets more and more fearful, as he’s punching and it’s not doing much of anything to me. Eventually I just stand there,unguarded and let him hit me, and I don’t feel a thing of his punches a full on “Are you sure you’re trying to hit me at all?” He runs away calling for someone to help like ‘brawler in need’ or something. This then turns weird, as I’m now seemingly in a dojo of some sort, like beach yellow walls and thick planked flooring. For some reason, two fighter appear in costumes of pencils as a double-act fight. Idfk, buuut I go savage on them, like as they dash at me and do a joined attack, I just kick one of them in the side of the knee then punch the other in the throat...Yee I told ya, saavaage ‘cause I was pissed that these fucks would send a joke like that out. Anyway, the heads of this association ask: “What’s the one thing that could fault us all?” I think for a second and reply: “Time” the one asking, laughs and say between laughter bouts “And they fuckin thought they could beat you hahahaha!” I then give a look of “Bitch wtf?” the guys says “You gotta have some balls to attack a member of a known gang, but to beat down two of them publicly, and the other two in the presence of their bosses?! That’s downright insane!” I simply follow up with “Not to be rude, but can I just go? This whole thing started because that ass-hat points and guy with the switch-blade pulled a toothpick of a knife on me for disagreeing some shit that happened 10 fuckin years ago!” The guys then stops laughing and gives a stern look “Ok, it was funny when you were doing that before kid, now this is just disrespectful!” “First beating up two of my members, then making one run away in fear, then bating those last two mercilessly! No! You can’t leave! The dream then ends :/ 10/10/17: A relatively quick dream, basically I walk into a town, see someone fishing, upon walking over and talking to them, a squid tentacle reaches up and wraps around the fisherperson, I then somehow run up and stab them away, look down and see a giant-ass motherfucking red squid about the length of the bridge we’re both on. Upon helping this person, they’re naturally thankful, but les shaken than you’d expect. The dream then transitions to me just about getting to and into their house, before another sea-dwelling dick shoots out of the water and takes off a chunk of the house! Then in a last-ditch effort I ride a fractured off piece of cliff-side and ride it using some sort of magical glove with the dream ending after I basically make the rock explosive and lure the bastard fish into eating it then exploding. 13/11/17: Relatively simple dream, yeah so it's me, you and a friend of asian decent and something's bumming him out, we ask he divulges that it's a crush he can't confess to, aand it's US he says this to, the chances eh?, so we decide to take him to a chinese restaurant, get him to tell who, what etc and we then almost make light of it as a "yeah don't worry we've both been in that situation before, but azzy more than me" and have some banter back 'n forth but it's a chinese restaurant, and we were in the mainly quiet upstairs just before rush hour, so getting downstairs was not going to happen for like a solid 10 minutes soo I do the only natural thing and slide down the stair banisters, catch the (i guess silk) hair binder and yeah motherfucking hair flows in the wind aaand kinda surprise one of the tables a bit too much and apologize for disturbing their meal...only to have then like what they see of me and say "N-no, you've enhanced it, please stay for the meal" I try and politely decline buuut they basically grab me by the arms and almost force me to sit 'cause apparently I'm respectful in this dream. And by me pulling this stunt you and our friend can actually step downstairs and get out, I had to say "I think I'll have to see you in a few hours, I get the feeling I might be on the menu" 11/12/17: 1st dream: We (me and 3 others) are told we can meet some rare snakes, and handle them because they’re passive, and because their new owner is a mutual friend of the group. The only real condition to handling them is to keeping a straight face and keeping calm. The snakes are only very slightly venomous, but the venom is also a bioluminescent chemical. Of course, the little cunt scrapes my left hand then upon trying to stop it biting me, bites my right hand. So now I can visibly see the snake venom traveling through my veins, I give the snake back to the handler as me and the others clear off and call me an ambulance. By this point it’s spread all up my right arm and almost halfway across my chest. By the time the ambulance arrives the poison has spread across to my heart and to my lower torso and since it’s spread to my heart, it’s now being circulated through my entire body. By the time I’m in the ambulance I’m already starting to lose consciousness, as I’m injected with some anti-venom, which for some reason, feels like it’s burning my insides as it spreads. In the end I pass out, wake up in hospital and am told my body sporadically mutated to have snake-like senses and such to avoid the torment of the poison from the snake bite. 2nd dream: I’m in charge of the safety of a foreign exchange student. In this dream I’m called Chrona/Chronagon(Chrona+Dragon) nickname/’Chrome’ as an annoying nickname. 28/12/17: A awesome fuckin dream! First off I’m in what appears to be my own bedroom at the front of the house, I’m with three other people, they have beers in their hands, they feel familiar enough to be acquaintances. I remember seeing in the corner of my room by the windows that I had old comics of wolverine, spiderman etc, all under issue 50. Anyway, this woman bursts in my house with her two beefy security guards. And proceeds to shout my name in...happiness? Seeing as my house is all on one floor, she runs in and tackle hugs me “Aaahh it’s been too many years!” Then the acquaintances shout out “Wh-what?! You know the international idol, the shining beauty, the very face of the heavens!! Serena Scarlett!! Of course the obvious happens of me saying “Wait, who? I don’t follow international idols” this woman then smiles with the most wicked grin and says “Aww c’mon, you don’t remember lil’ ol’ me, huh? Chrome?” At that point I snap at her “God fuckin damn it Serena! I told you not to call me that a 1000 time!” then I pause for a minute when the acquaintances burst in with “Whoa! How the fuck can you call yourself a man if you’re roaring in the face of a beauty like Serena Scarlett!?! Bastard!” to which she just laughs and nuzzles me “Hehehe~ Even after so many years, you’re still the same Chronagon” the two bodyguards are in the room at this point, the two acquaintances start roaring at them “Why aren’t you kicking his ass for talking like that to her?! What’s wrong with you two?!” the bodyguards then talk in an icy tone: “Because Miss Serena explicitly stated this is how Mr Chronagon would act, and that should he say such a phrase as he did that it was normal, in addition, Miss Serena is completely fine with Mr Chronagon’s words, now, get the hell out of here, it’s clear you’re not really Mr Chronagon’s friends, scram!” Now, these two bodyguards are 6ft 2” and both are built to the point where they have to squeeze through my house doors that are meant for wheelchair access. At the moment these acquaintances leave and shut the door I spurt out “TIGER LILY?!” To which Serena jumps back “Holy shit! You remember that nickname?!” End of Cave 17